


Project Timeloop: Bits and Bobs

by sassycatpants



Series: Project Timeloop [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, character and warning tags added as required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: While the audience watches the actors play their parts, life goes on behind the curtains.[Project Timeloop's place to drop one shots, prompt fills, backstory, deleted scenes, out of order finished/unfinished scenes and 100%notspoiler free.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Drift/Perceptor, 3 sentences fic; this thing is set early into Drift's time with the Wreckers, and long after Tarn has established himself as an Autobot and basically taken over as Optimus' secretary.

Perceptor shoots Drift a half smile; it’s barely more than a quirk of his lips but the speedster feels a strange pulse in his spark at the expression, something he hadn’t even been aware of loosening inside his chestplates but the sniper’s already turned away again, lost in whatever little experiment he’s got going on in his desk drawer.

Abruptly, an arm slings itself over his shoulder as Hot Rod invades his personal space bubble yet again with bright blue optics and a knowing grin.

“So, how ‘bout that  _science_?” he asks, grin only growing wider as Drift sputters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Drift, during the original timeline when they were on the Necroplanet and Tarn came for them.

There's a point where things could have gone differently but that isn't now -- worlds and centuries away from a berth in a dirty Dead End clinic, Ratchet's voice and the words _"you'll be great someday"_ over the sound of his own sparkbeat in his audials.

That was then, a legacy of terrible choices and ugly desperation coiled in his tanks as he strove to be what Ratchet had seen in him, but this is now, still a legacy of terrible choices and ugly desperation but this time he just doesn't want to die, doesn't want them to die; right now they're still dying, every one of them here on this planet. They're dying and he isn't great, he has never been great no matter how he tried to be

(but _oh_ how Rodimus burns so bright -- a dying star, breathing fire and destruction on anything that _dares_ to touch what he's marked as his, soul screaming defiance against Tarn and everything he's throwing at them in this doomed last stand against death.

Rodimus has always had stars in his soul and in his heart, a slow pull of gravity dragging everything closer to the very core of him and showing them how to shine like he does, because _Rodimus_ is great and has always been great no matter what he thinks, alone and in the dark), but if this is how he's going to go --

 _Well,_ Drift thinks with a flash of fangs and laughter. _At least it's flashy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for mid-end of the main story of the series, so be prepared for that before you continue on!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for mid-end of the main story of the series, so be prepared for that before you continue on!!! It's only a single scene, and also not a final draft though, there's an extremely high chance that i will end up edited or rewritten entirely by the time I actually reach this point in the storyline.  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> ,  
> Ready? Go.

He has to remind himself that killing Optimus Prime would likely end with him being shot by six Autobot Officers the first time he sees what the Prime calls a “filing system”.

It’s a disaster. (It’s not a filing system. It’s not even _filing_ , data pads on every surface, mixed together and Tarn will eat his goddamn _mask_ if Optimus Prime has any idea where any of them even _belong_.)

Tarn presses hands over his face and just breathes for a moment. He can hear Skids’ muffled snickering, and the Prime looks a bit sheepish as Tarn counts backwards from fifty and chants _I will not murder the Prime_ between numbers. And then he gets to work.

Optimus, laughing and telling Prowl and Ironhide that it’s _fine_ , is kicked out of his own office; his officers get kicked out with him despite their protests about _sensitive documents_ and _classified army plans_ , and Skids is set to work collecting pads and piling them for Tarn to start sorting through. He actually _doesn’t_ read them, keeping his word about not stealing classified information, only checking dates to figure out what order to file them in before they’re set aside.

He rants the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skids pleads with the universe, the universe judges Tarn hardcore and a decision is finally reached.

_"primus please, just once more. one more chance to get things right, to be what i know he can be--"_

_so many chances given and thrown away until nothing is left to give wasted like energon dripping down cracks unworthy of more_

**no**

_a slow pondering, geological epochs passing in slow blinks between the spaces in the insignificant ant's words a plea--_

_"please"--_

_and a spark of something tiny and unvoiced but there all the same_

( there are flowers, blueblueblue as far as the optic can see, and if he can save them all down to the very last petal then maybe he will be forgiven, maybe he will be worthy

_it's unlikely_

but something hears him )

_seen and judged and found **wanting** but _ _a decision is made, and a shift in perception on all the layers of the universe at once._

**a spark a chance a circle for the unworthy one more but nothing more and nothing less and to succeed or fail without interference do not ask for more.**


End file.
